dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Jane Price
'''Sarah Jane Denning' (née Price; born c. 1867) worked as a school teacher in Broken Bow, Nebraska. She became a teacher in February 1882, after the death of her father three months prior. Sarah Jane lived at Miss Kizer's boardinghouse. She was a lifelong friend of Ida Pelham. Biography Early life Sarah Jane Price was born around 1867 to Mr. and Mrs. Price. Her mother passed away in 1871, when Sarah Jane was four.My Face to the Wind, Jim Murphy, page 16 She and her father spent the following years traveling west through Pennsylvania, West Virginia, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, and Iowa, stopping for a school semester or two.My Face to the Wind, Jim Murphy, page 153 Broken Bow Sarah Jane and her father moved to Broken Bow, Nebraska in August 1881.My Face to the Wind, Jim Murphy, page 5 He passed away the following October, leaving his daughter an orphan. She continued to stay at a boardinghouse owned by Miss Kizer, who had lowered the rent for Sarah Jane. A few months later, Miss Kizer announced that she wanted Sarah Jane to move to an orphan girls asylum. Sarah Jane, however, wanted to remain in Broken Bow. Going against Miss Kizer's wishes, she became a teacher after convincing Mr. Gaddis to give her a chance. She began working as a teacher on February 27, 1882 in a one-room sod house. The first month of her teaching went well with few incidents. However in mid-March, a fierce snowstorm hit Broken Bow during school hours. Sarah Jane made the decision to venture out into the storm, when the roof began to detach. She tied all her students and managed to convey them all to safety. Her actions won over most of the town even Mr. Gaddis, who promised that a new schoolhouse was going to be built. Later life Sarah Jane went to school and earned her teaching certificate at nineteen, and eventually her master's in education. She taught in Broken Bow for a total of thirty-six years. Charles Denning, a former student of Sarah Jane, proposed to her when she was twenty five. They married shortly after and moved into a brick house just outside of town. They had one child, a daughter named Faith. She remained lifelong friends with Ida and Miss Kizer, and also kept in contact with her first class of students. Personality and traits Sarah Jane was reserved and had only a few loyal friends. She also had a hard time confronting others, including Miss Kizer and Mr. Gaddis. Over time, she conquered this weakness and transformed into a brave young woman. The courageousness she showed during the snow storm of 1882, won over most of the people who disliked her. Sarah Jane likely died a well respected woman of Broken Bow. She was smart and quick-witted, which she demonstrated several times while interacting with her students. Sarah Jane was able to tame many of her trouble making students and had a way of making children listen to her. She was also well read and familiar with several poets. Family tree Behind the scenes *Sarah Jane is the heroine of Jim Murphy's My Face to the Wind. Appearances *''My Face to the Wind'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:My Face to the Wind Category:My Face to the Wind characters